Same House Troubles
by Flying Snowball Of Death
Summary: 'Every family has it's issues but the larger the family the more chaotic it becomes' A collection of one-shots based on the choatic life that surrond Wammy's House and how the Kids make Roger's life miserable.


**Same House Troubles.**

**By TeamDeanWinchester4Ever.**

**AN: ****This is very troublesome, I am now a crazy fanfic writer who's grades may be slipping and has several fics going at once!**

**Oh, well, ENJOY this collection of oneshots about the Wammy Kids!**

By the way, Addison is not my creation, he is the creation of the FABULOUS 'Sarapsys', go check out her stuff, it's immense! Also, just to shock you dear readers, I don't own Death Note. I do own Obsessor though, I can mess her up all I like!

Chapter 1- UnNormal.

The trouble with the Normal is that it's too loud.

The trouble with the Normal is that there are too many people.

The trouble with the Normal is that she has to act Normal.

The trouble with the Normal is that she can't show off her intelligence.

The trouble with the Normal is that she doesn't have to think and she can feel her I.Q. rapidly decreasing.

The trouble with the Normal is that she has to act her age… agreed she had to do that at the House but she didn't so it shouldn't matter but, somehow, it does.

The trouble with the Normal is that she has to wear an itchy wig to hide her bubble-gum pink hair because 'otherwise she draws attention to them and Kira could get them'.

The trouble with the Normal is that she has to wear Normal clothes.

Obsessor realises that she hates most things from the Normal even though she lived there until she was twelve and she's now eighteen so it shouldn't be so strange, but somehow it is. Her six years inside of the House has completely messed up her knowledge of the Normal, it's like learning to drive a bike after years of driving a car- it's completely alien to her- and that she is being incredibly indecisive in this entire affair.

She realises that Addison, her favourite teacher at Wammy's House, would tell her to stop acting this way, but he was right about this, the Normal scares her.

The truth was that her being so indecisive was going to be a major problem and, as this was a real case and not a piece of Housework, she would need to make decisions on the spot. Just like the Norms. She was going to get people killed if she didn't stop this, but her medication wasn't strong enough and any stronger she would feel an impending cloud fall down across her eyes. And that wouldn't help the case anymore than her indecisive nature.

But, some part of her had been broken so long ago that all she could think of with cases is the human side to it all. The families and friends that lost someone close to them when they died. She wasn't like L or Mello or, heck, even Near, she couldn't see them as facts and figures they were people with hopes and dreams and aspirations and _lives_ that had been taken from them. That certainly didn't help her depression, which, in turn, didn't help the case.

She wonders why they are in America because Kira isn't in America, he's in Japan, so that's where they should be. However, she knows that L and Mr Wammy went to Japan and then Kira got them and stole them from the House so maybe them being in America could be a better idea.

There are so many people and they're all different, some are tiny little people whilst some are big large people. Some are skinny and some are fat. Some are alone whilst there seem to be more that are in large gaggles and they all intimidate Obsessor, who keeps looking towards Mello and Matt for reassurance.

Part of her longs for a family when she sees a lady with her family but she is smart enough to know that wishful thinking allows her to feel even more blue, so she stops that thought before it takes over her mind.

Maybe, Obsessor realises, part of the trouble is that Kira is still roaming around and he's the reason that she is in America, instead of the calm, serene safety of the House in England.

She can hear the voices of the Norms talking about Kira like he is some kind of God, it makes Obsessor's stomach turn in complete disgust. She may not be religious like Mello, but she certainly doesn't believe in a God that goes around killing people just because they made some poor life choices.

Afterall, everyone makes poor life choices, and she is sure that murder is murder. That's what she was taught, and that should still apply. That's what she feels as she sees the front page of a T.V. guide that has Mr Wammy's face imprinted across of it- it's something about a documentary of his life, but Obsessor knows that it won't be accurate, it'll leave all of the important information out if it. Kira is just a vigilante who's made a name for himself by going around with heart attacks for free if you've been naughty.

Obsessor vaguely wonders 'What ever happened to coal?' but quickly stops that train of thought before she laughs. She may to a Kid and have few social skills but she knows that now isn't the time for laughing. Obsessor vaguely wonders where the time for laughing went and if it's ever going to come back. She wants to join it, she misses the sound of laughter it made her feel good, again this is a distant memory in the corners of her mind that holds the stain glass windows and smell of cookies and sweetness. Now all she can smell is burgers and fast food chains, grease doesn't smell nice but sugar does.

No, God wouldn't kill someone like Backup- someone who was broken with a few screws lost along the way- or someone like Mr Wammy or L- people who tried to make the world a better place by stopping every naughty person that came along and then this tyrant.

Because that's all Kira is, he's a tyrant with some odd power.

Her God was forgiving and had a friendly smile and a warm laugh. He was kind with a kinder face and gave those who needed a home a home and a second chance to better themselves and the world. He helps those that don't ask before he helps those that ask but he helps them all like he's on some kind of mission, and he certainly makes sure that there is equality for all because the world may seem unjust to the impressible lost minds that he helps save.

She understands that she's describing Mr Wammy and that there is a warm, soft tear falling down her face that's too fast for her hands to catch. She shouldn't be crying though, there is no need for her to cry because it won't bring him back. Praying doesn't bring him back either, Mello's God wants to keep that angel.

For a split second Obsessor thought of her step father, though she wasn't quite sure why. It's quite possible that she thought of him because he scared her the way Kira does. She also hates them both, they both stole her sanity and happiness by taking those closest to her, her father stole her mother and Kira stole Mr Wammy and L. Obsessor is a Wammy' House Kid and she sure as hell holds onto anger like one- they all hate at least one person at one time and latch all negative thoughts and feelings onto them and hold onto this hatred until someone else annoys them. At the moment all the Kids hate Kira but they do so in a quiet way, Obsessor is certainly the most vocal of them. And most of the Kids know that Obsessor holds grudges better than most of the Kids put together. She has the most too hate, and the most constructive way of doing so.

Except maybe Mello, but he's in a world of his own when it comes to anger and grudges and hatred in general really.

Glancing backward towards Mello and Matt she took a careful step forwards, afraid of the impending doom and death she can so easily feel. Obsessor is overly careful, but it has kept her alive and, as the news of another murder added to Kira's overly large list of death, Obsessor feels that she deserves to be overly careful. L should have been more careful, and he didn't take Obsessor's warning to heart and now he's gone and he took Obsessor's happiness with him along with Mr Wammy.

Mello placed a comforting and supportive hand on Obsessor's shoulder as he guides her through the large airport, avoiding every single man that is there. He could see that Obsessor was starting to panic and probably was half considering running back full pelt to the aeroplane and grabbing the next flight back to England to stay at the House. But, he also knew that Obsessor needed to find and kill Kira, for Mr Wammy and, although she won't admit it, L. Even though Obsessor was a pacifist, she held a violent side to her and, unfortunately, her desk seems to take most of the anger at times.

Matt is defiantly the most natural looking of the three of them, and even he sticks out like a sore thumb. He looks too childish absorbed in his game with his strange clothing choice, but it isn't that he was absorbed in his game it is because he is too god damned terrified at the Normal world.

The world where the criminals were the good guys and the actual good guys are the criminals.

They left quickly at the middle of the night without telling anyone goodbye. Obsessor couldn't help but think of that moment in her head, just one more time after the long, dull flight to America.

They had planned to go quietly, but, as Matt wouldn't turn to volume of his video game down so, naturally, someone was going to come looking and, thankfully, it wasn't Roger. It was the head librarian, Addison, and he just looked at them helplessly before smiling slightly and letting them pass. He understood that this was what they needed to do, not sit around waiting for Kira to come and break down the doors. He understood that this was hard for them to do and that Obsessor wanted to stay but she wanted to catch Kira more and this was their way of growing up because everyone has to 'fly the nest some time'.

Addison told them to be careful when he saw them leaving at the middle of the night, sneaking out after hours just because they didn't want to create a fuss. He also told them the usual 'Wammy's House has a reputation that must be upheld' story because he didn't know what else to do. Hell, none of them know what else to do, but they all act like they do.

They all make excuses about all of this, the lies and betrayal, because the truth hurts to much… and no one really knows what the truth is anymore or if it's out there like all those alien movies tell you.

"Inti jibża, piżelli ħelwin?" Matt asked Obsessor.

"Iva, meta ma dan kollu jsir hekk stramba?" She responded, at a complete loss for words.

"Il-mument li inti sar wieħed minna." Matt looked around and then frowned, "Huma ma jiddekorri mill-periklu, huma ma dawn konxji?"

"Iva huma, huma biss ma jitgħallmu. Għandna hurry, qabel we jinqatlu." Obsessor said, quickening her pace.

Another thing, Obsessor realises that she hates about the Normal is the fact that it's become so god damned UnNormal to her and the House has become _Normali_.

And that scares her more than Kira.

Translation Time:

The language spoken is Maltese.

_Inti jibza, pizelli helwin?_-Are you scared sweet pea?

_Iva, meta ma dan kollu jsir hekk stramba?_-Yes, when did it all become so strange?

_Il-mument li inti sar wiehed minna._-The moment you became one of us.

_Huma ma jiddekorri mill-periklu, huma ma dawn konxji?_-They do not run from the danger, aren't they aware?

_Iva huma, huma biss ma jitghallmu._-Yes they are, they just don't learn.

_Ghandna hurry, qabel we jinqatlu._-We should hurry, before we are killed.

_Normali._-Normal.

Oh! By 'Normal' I am referring to the world that isn't the House and the 'Norms' are the people that live in the 'Normal' and the 'Kids' are the Wammy House children!

**AN:**** Please review!**


End file.
